1. Technical Field
The technical field concerns handles used with small tools and utensils especially handles for kitchen tools such as spatulas, measuring devices, gadgets and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are a variety of hand-held devices, tools, or utensils that are routinely used in food preparation in home and commercial kitchens. An example of such a utensil is a spatula. A typical spatula is formed with a handle and an adjoined blade. The blade typically has a flat surfaced form. Spatulas are used for a variety of diverse functions, and the specific functions of the spatula dictates the exact shape of the blade. For example, spatulas may be used to spread soft foods, such as mayonnaise. Such spatulas typically have a spatula blade that may have at least one curved edge. Other spatulas may be used in cooking applications, such with foods cooked on a skillet (e.g., flipping pancakes). These spatulas have blades that typically are flat and rectangular or trapezoidal with relatively straight edges. Regardless of the exact shape of its blade, most spatulas are capable of, and may be intended for, use in a variety of orientations.
A kitchen utensil typically enables the user to exert a certain force onto the utensil though the gripping portion, or the handle, to facilitate the function of the utensil. These users may range in age from very young children to very elderly adults. At both ends of this age spectrum, users may have certain physical attributes, or problems, that make the shape of the utensil handle important to comfort and safety. For example, the function of the utensil, such as cutting a piece of meat, may require that the user repeat a movement with the utensil. Repetitive use of a utensil may cause physical strain to the user's hand and wrist, particularly if the utensil slips in the user's hand. Some users may lack the gripping strength to firmly hold the utensil handle, particularly when the handle has a large or a small cross-section, or a simple cross-sectional shape, such as circular. Finally, with users suffering from degenerative diseases such as arthritis that afflict the hand, the shape of the handle may make gripping painful and use of the utensil extremely difficult. Ideally, a kitchen utensil handle will have a shape that facilitates a firm grip while minimizing discomfort and strain, regardless of the age and possible infirmities or physical limitations of the user.
Some current handles enhance the grip of a utensil either by contouring the handle in one of a variety of ways, from a basic cylindrical shape to a curved back with opposing side having ridges that intercalate with the user's fingers. While these designs have their benefits, each is limited by either failing to provide a secure grip or by failing to relieve stress, and sometimes pain, on the user's hand, or both. Furthermore, the designs do not take into account enhancement of the user's grip when the tool is used in more than one orientation, or when the user's hand grips the handle in other than a single, preferred position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,256 to Peppel et al. discloses an ergonomic handle that has a lower surface with an index finger engaging surface and an opposing upper surface with a thumb engaging surface. Alternative embodiments are described that provide concave thumb engaging surfaces either on one side of the handle or the other. While this handle attempts to provide improvements over existing designs, problems still remain. In particular, the underside of the handle only provides a distal abutment for the index finger and fails to secure the remaining fingers.